


A Welcome Distraction

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Massages, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female receiving, irl always wrap it before you tap it, sam makes pretty sounds, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is spending too much time in the library.</p>
<p>Written for spectaculacularsammy and her #SpectaculacularSammysBirthdayChallenge.  Happy Birthday hun!</p>
<p>My prompt was hair pulling and massages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectaculacularsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/gifts).



“Sam?” you jerked up in bed, uneasy at the feeling of nothing beside you. You blinked your eyes to clear them, trying to take in as much of the darkened room as possible. As you sensed in your light sleep, you were alone in the room. Which really could only mean one thing. 

Sam was in the library. Even at Dean’s insistence that he drop looking for a solution to the Mark, Sam tried as often as he could to sneak in researching on the sly. You checked Dean’s room on your way out to the library only to find the door open, the light off, and an empty bed. History told you that he was either in the shooting range (but no gunshots were to be heard, so that ruled that out) or in the library arguing with Sam to get some sleep. You were on your way there yourself to back him up. The lights were off save for a single lamp on the table where Sam was sitting, hunched over a large book. You could see the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders lately and the thought made your heart ache with the desire to help him carry it. You did what you could, of course. But not having siblings of your own you often wondered what it felt like to know the one other person in this world that you share flesh and blood with was hurting. 

“Hey,” you announced yourself softly. Sam turned towards you, eyes tired. “Where’s Dean?”

“Out. He said something about getting some air,” Sam turned back to his book, slowly turning the page. You glanced at it, noticing it was written in a language that you didn’t recognize. You furrowed your brow, it was far too late for translating some dead language.

“It’s late, come to bed,” you placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft pull towards you. 

“Just one more page,” he mumbled, finger slowly tracing the line he was currently working through. You sighed silently through your nose, careful not to let your irritation be noticed. That’s all he needed right now. You knew you would be no help to him with this project. The only other language you knew was high school Spanish and you were rusty at best. Bringing your other hand onto his other shoulder, you stepped closer.

“Just one more.” You relented and gave his shoulders a squeeze. As you watched his fingers progress down the page, your own began rubbing small circles on his flesh. Slowly you added more pressure until you heard Sam’s breathing slow. His skin was warm, even through his flannel and it only heated up more with the friction of your hands massaging into the tight muscles stretching up into his neck. Your hands made slow progress, moving from the tops of his shoulders down to the shoulder blades. Then back up to the flesh where his neck met his shoulders. You thought back to how close you two had gotten in the short amount of time you’d spent at the bunker. Having known the Winchesters for several years but only seeing each other sporadically, it was sheer coincidence that you bumped into Sam just after a hunt. Your heart melted for the poor guy in a sling trying to track down some demons. Well, not exactly trying, he was still doing quite well, even with the bum shoulder. But you just couldn’t leave him on his own. Who was going to tie his shoe laces after all?

After the whole demon Dean fiasco and the healing of his shoulder, you two found yourselves blowing off some steam behind a bar of all places. You weren’t sure whose car you had laid across the hood of, but in the moment it didn’t matter. Sam was practically beside himself with guilt afterwards. Promising you he didn’t treat women like that, he never had and he would of course never do that to you, not with how much you had done for him. You smiled and buttoned your jeans, patting his blushing cheek.

“Make it up to me later then?”

Turns out you two really liked blowing off steam together and liked hunting together almost as much. Dean rolled with you becoming the newest fixture in their lives and barely even blinked when he realized you were sleeping in Sam’s room.

You came back to the present when Sam rumbled with a low moan brought forth by your hands. The muscles that were tight earlier were now much softer, his head hanging a little lower and you noticed his finger was moving a lot slower across the page.

“That feels so good,” he sighed. You kept at it, thumbs working in large circles at the base of his neck. He moaned again, head tilting back as your fingers pressed down and followed the curve of his collar bone. You hadn’t noticed him shower today, but his hair still smelled of that organic shampoo he liked. Some really expensive stuff, but it was worth it. Your left hand moved to the center of his neck, fingers and thumb working into the muscles back there. You used long strokes massaging up and down his neck, slowly loosening the muscles, his skin turning a beautiful shade of pink from your contact with him. You let your other hand drift towards the unbuttoned neckline and dip inside to softly rub his chest. Your hands glided easily over his skin, passing over old scars that were now mostly faint lines in his flesh. Sam sighed again and looked up at you with heavy lidded eyes. The faintest of smiles could be seen and you preened with the knowledge that you put that there.

“Thank y…” he started but his breath caught in his throat. You had ran a hand up into the fine hairs at the base of his skull and gripped a small handful.

“Too hard?” you backed off immediately, hand retreating from his hair.

“No! Don’t stop,” he pleaded quickly. You ran your hand back up his neck, silky strands gathering in between your fingers as you buried them in his hair, giving them a soft tug. Sam moaned low in his throat, eyes drifting the rest of the way shut as he responded with his whole body to the sensation.

“You like that?” you murmured, your right hand still in his shirt, rubbing up and down his pecs. Noticing the bulge in his jeans, you dared to take this further. You reached down a little further, fingertips grazing over the nipple that was just past his sunburst tattoo. His eyes flew open, his sharp gasp seemed to echo in the silent library.

“Fuck Y/N,” he was suddenly up out of his seat, book pushed off the table and onto the ground. He grabbed you by the waist, practically throwing you onto the table top

“Guess I found your on switch huh?” you giggled breathlessly. You parted your legs, letting him pull you towards the edge of the oak table and flush against him and his straining erection. “I just can’t quite tell if it was the nipple play or the hair pulling,” you wrapped your arms around him and he leaned forward, covering your mouth with his own. Bringing your hands up to cradle the back of his head, you gripped his hair again, giving it a slightly stronger tug. Sam grunted into your mouth, hands gripping your hips tighter.

_“Definitely the hair pulling,”_ you thought with a grin. Your hands left Sam’s hair to unbutton his shirt. He pulled your tshirt up off over your head, the both of you grinning as it caught on your chin. His shirt met yours on the floor and he leaned you back to give him access to your breasts. His tongue circled a quickly hardening nipple causing your arousal to build in your cotton boxers. You gasped as his fingers pinched your other nipple. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of your shorts, briefly digging into the top of your ass. You braced your arms on the table and lifted yourself up an inch, just enough for Sam to slip your boxers down and toss them off into the darkness around you two. He knelt down, hands on your thighs spreading them open for him.

He spared a moment to glance up at you before diving into your pussy. His eyes drifted shut as he slipped his tongue in and around your lips. You cried out softly as his nose nudged your sensitive clit, and he was rewarded with a rush of slick.

“I could camp out here for days,” he took a moment to proclaim before setting out to prove that. You tried to respond, you really did, but he was just too good and all you ended up doing was huffing out a breathy laugh. You felt your toes begin to tingle as he started focusing his efforts on your swollen clit. You began to wonder what more that switch could do, so you slid your fingers back into his hair and gripped. Holding his head in place you began rolling your hips into his face, breaths turning into soft moans. His tongue picked up its pace, bringing you to closer and closer to orgasm. He slid two fingers into your slit as he closed his lips around you and sucked. The jolt brought one word to your lips.

“Sam!” you shouted a little louder than you intended as you came hard, his fingers drawing the orgasm out further. You pushed a hand into his hair and grabbed hold while your body shook. Sam grunted, head turning into your palm to give it a kiss before standing up. You slumped back onto the table, your body buzzing with the aftermath. Unzipping his fly and quickly pushing his jeans down, he entered you in one quick thrust. Weaving your fingers through his, he brought your hands up by your head, holding them in place while he rutted into you. You reveled in the feeling of his unshaved cheek against yours, hot breath coming out in shallow puffs as he took his pleasure.

“Gonna cum,” he got out the warning just seconds before you felt him fill you up. His eyes squeezed shut, his hips still moving in little circles as your pussy milked the last few drops from him. He pulled out, but stayed where he was otherwise, head resting on your chest. You sent a tiny prayer of thanks for birth control pills as you felt him begin to drip out of you.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. You chuckled.

“Only you would apologize for making me cum once,” you smiled, hand carding back through his hair, giving it another little playful tug. “Let’s go to bed, we can pick this up again in the morning.” Sam smiled.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy Birthday SpectaculacularSammy!


End file.
